Talk:Plotholes for Midshipman, Chapter 6: USS Devastator
Consider yourself hugged. That's what I am talking about. Now I can reference the wiki to see what I need to fix and alter to make the re write a much faster process.Mainly for pointing the things out that are so obvious that I don't see them until they are pointed out and I go :"Doh!" thank you Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and Question Thanks, glad to be appreciated. :) A process question I have, do you really want all the niggling proofing issues noted so that you then fix them? I am talking about things like incorrect pronouns ('its' vs. 'his'), incomplete words ('i' instead of 'it'), incorrect words (there have been many cases of 'where' when 'were' is the right word). I would MUCH rather just do a proofing run for those sorts of errors rather than create a page full of them. I see those sorts of items as being of an entirely different class than the ones I brought up for this chapter. SoronelHaetir (talk) 05:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) niggling proofing issues No of cours not that would be too much. If you guys would create a page for every typo and incorrect pronouns , this Wiki would have more pages than the original Wiki. Attesting to the world, this illiterate has no business writing anything..;-) No what I meant is to record logical problems in the flow. plot holes, thinking errors, names that are inconsistent. Entire sentences or even passages that feel wrong; that are wrong etc. Critique on situations, places, chapters or anything you (or anyone) feel should need to be addressed, changed or omitted from the rewrite. That sort of thing Thank you so much for contemplating helping me there. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Good answer Whew :) As I indicated, I really don't have a problem proof-reading (which should be obvious, I suppose, given just how much of it I have done here), but telling you about those sorts of things for you to then turn around and fix would have been much too much. I would have had to seriously reconsider my involvement in the enterprise in that case. SoronelHaetir (talk) 13:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Wait a minute, you did ... Woha hold your horses. I expect you to create a detailed three page report why you felt that comma on page 885 in book X Chapter 6 needed to be changed into a period. I fully expect you to complete 40,000 edits every day. Breaks? What breaks? ... This is of course a joke, meant as a humorous comment. But it does highlight just how much you have done. Now there are no adequate words to truly express my sentiment. You have entered the Wiki much like the Terrans appeared on the Galactic Stage, with a thunder clap! It still echoes all over this site and its tremors shake the many errors and typos out of its pages like a Winter storm defoliates the trees. I would even offer you (and of course Knight and Gnume) a share on the royalities I gather from my stories. Sadly there is nothing to share...at least so far. So all I can do is, express my heart felt thanks. Vanessa Ravencroft P.S.: Please don't burn yourself out either, there is no deadline to keep or publishing date to meet. Your tremendous contribution so far is of paramount importance, but your friendship, patronage and keen wit would be sorely missed if you decide it is to much and distance yourself. It matters not how many edits or contributions you make. Every single one is deeply appreciated. I much rather have you on board as a friend and voice of critique for the long run, than you feeling overworked and obligated. The only obligation in this matter is to be found on my side: To continue to appreciate your contribution but even more so yourself!